


Possible Exhibitionist

by Psuedorabbit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Car Sex, GoM - Freeform, KnB - Freeform, Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Top Hanamiya Makoto, UK - Freeform, Uncrowned Kings - Freeform, cum, generation of miracles - Freeform, hana is caught offguard, hanamiya makoto - Freeform, knb gom, kurobas - Freeform, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, tetsu is a bossy bottom, tetsu is also a bit of an exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request:<br/>"Domestic Kuroko and Hanamiya getting naughty during a movie and going out to the car to relieve some frustrations like a pair of rowdy teens? (;-) ) bonus points if it's fluffy and a little funny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible Exhibitionist

**Author's Note:**

> kuroko is a bossy bottom and hanamiya short circuts

Thunderous vibrations rattled the theater as the speakers emitted the beginning music of a preview for a new movie coming out next weekend.

Kuroko sat next to Hanamiya, a drink in hand and puts it in the cup holder opposite of his lover. 

“Thank you again for making time in your schedule for our date.” The bluenette murmurs, barely audible over the music. Hanamiya hears him, scoffs under his breath as he settles into his seat.

“I told you the last hundred times- you're welcome. Let's just hope this movie isn't as shitty as the last one we went to.” Right; it was only  _ “shitty” _ because he got caught with watery eyes and a sniffly nose.

Regardless, Kuroko just takes the older man's hand into his, laces their fingers together and lols his head to the side to rest on the captain's shoulder.

As the movie progresses after the previews, Kuroko begins to feel kisses peppering on the top of his head, Hanamiya’s thumb rubbing soft circles on the sinewy veins of his hand. Kuroko finds it in him to laugh, to crane his head back to meet his bright blue hues with murky green ones. Even in the dark lighting, the angles and curves of the older’s features looked absolutely ethereal.

“Is there something you want, captain?” Kuroko hummed, his hand tightening its hold on the other’s hand.

A smirk stretches across the pointed features, his head tilting downward so both boys’ noses brushed and bumped together.

“Nothing in particular.” Is his only answer.

Kuroko feels like he's had a sudden epiphany-- a rush of ambitions and courage that never really gets acted upon. He feels his veins thrum with more than just blood, more than just excitement. Adrenaline is wrapping through his tissues and muscles and his very being, encouraging- no, emboldening- him to lean forward, ultimately converging their lips together.

Hanamiya didn't seem to really mind, as he kissed him with an equal amount of vigor, and an even larger amount of brutality.

The movie was perfect background noise at the moment; between the wet sounds of lips connecting and disconnecting in a heated pattern, and the sound of Kuroko's occasional grunt, they worked up quite the musical of their own. They chose to sit at the top of the rows, so no one would bother them. Not like anyone was paying them any mind thank God.

The bluenette is suddenly pulling away, the red pigment on his cheeks faintly visible in the dark. Both men are a little out of breath, their hair in a state of disarray. 

“Hanamiya-san, someone might see.”

“Yeah, so? Scared they’ll see how such a good boy can be so  _ filthy _ ?” The man taunts, the flash of pearly teeth illuminated by the large IMAX screen.

Kuroko shakes his head twice, bumps his nose against the others and presses a kiss to his chin.

“I want them to see.”

If Hanamiya’s pants weren’t already tight, they were suffocating him now. The way the first year’s words rolled off his tongue was smooth as honey and it killed him all the same. He wasn’t expecting such an explicit response from such a  _ good boy. _

It takes a few heartbeats for Hanamiya to come up with an intelligible response, to articulate his words and do so loud enough for Kuroko to hear them.

“Let’s go.” 

They find themselves taking an adventure to the back of the theater where the Uncrowned King parked his car, Kuroko splaying himself against the backseat with his legs spread far enough to allow the other to occupy the space between them.

Hastily, the older male situates himself in said space, shuts the door behind him. He takes a few moments to gaze down at the man beneath him.

Messy sky blue locks had fallen in his eyes and stood out against the black leather seats. His high cheekbones that were normally pale, held a scarlet hue. His lips were even more of a sight- swollen and darkened with previous lust and desire.

“What are you staring at?” His voice comes out a bit timid, holding a bit of insecurity. Hanamiya supposes anyone would be insecure under the gaze he held at the moment.

“You.”

It doesn’t take long before abused lips were pressing against warm ones in another kiss. Nimble fingers are walking down the length of Hanamiya’s torso, stopping at his belt.

Now it’s Hanamiya’s turn to blush. Of course, he knew this would be happening, but the fact that Kuroko was making more advances than he was, was beginning to be a bit embarrassing.

Without parting from their kiss, Kuroko manages to undo the belt and the strained pants beneath it within seconds. He was starting to surprise Hanamiya more in one night than they had in their entire four weeks of dating.

Kuroko breaks the contact between them, wide eyes staring up at the other, asking for permission to go further. The only agreement isn’t stated, rather enforced by Hanamiya jutting his hips out to meet Kuroko’s hand, placing his own on top of his.

They meet together for another brush of the lips, a cool hand sliding down the inside of black briefs.

Hanamiya has a twinge of nervousness in the pit of his stomach. Sure, his boyfriend was more than likely a closet exhibitionist, so what else could the man be hiding under his sleeve?

His mind childishly wanders to images of Kuroko holding out a dripping candle toward him, saying in a candy-sweet voice;  _ “Mind if I drip this onto you?” _ He shudders at the thought, cheeks burning a brighter color. Who cares? He has his own fair share of kinks, he’d be a hypocrite for judging the bluenette.

An unintentional sigh heaves from the man’s chest as his cock is pumped once and twisted by a firm hand, and his eyes focus onto the half lidded ones concentrated on what was happening between them.

“You know, I’m still a little shocked that you’re as large as you are. Before we started dating, I thought at least half of it was shoved up your own ass.”

Hanamiya faltered at that, his entire face growing warm in budding embarrassment as he sputtered, trying to find something to say. His cock instead spoke for him, twitching and convulsing at the words spoken to him. Oh hell, that was new.

Kuroko seemed to pick up on the situation, the smallest of smiles gracing his features.

“I also didn’t see you as the type to get worked up from being degraded.” Neither did Hanamiya.

“S-Shut up. It was only because of the way you were holding me.” Hanamiya’s words didn’t even  _ sound _ true to himself, so how the hell was Kuroko supposed to believe it? Apparently he didn’t, judging by the response given.

The first year laughs, sits up as he shuffles around to press the man in the position he was sitting in moments ago.

“We’ll see about that.” 

Kuroko undressed himself, slowly and teasingly, just the way the other man liked it. He was in  nothing but his skin, and now it was Hanamiya’s turn.

The fabric of the older’s shirt was rolled up his torso slowly, almost burning the skin beneath. He was eager, and it showed a little too much in his eyes and the way he held Kuroko’s hips.

Hanamiya didn’t know he was holding his breath until it released, right when his pants were suddenly yanked down past thighs with taut, pallid skin. The rough fabric caused red lines to appear on the sensitive skin, to cause goosebumps to rise in his vulnerable state.

“I want to bruise you.” It was a sudden afterthought said by the bluenette, whispered just under Hanamiya’s ear as his lips pressed at the skin.

The captain can’t find it in himself to say no; he doesn’t exactly want to, though.

He feels the beginning of a bruise forming now, and he lets his eyes fall shut and his head to loll backward into the seat.

Kuroko is multitasking now, littering the older man’s neck with marks and tugging his briefs down to his knees with his jeans.

He searches for lube in the console between the driver and passenger’s seat. It was vanilla scented. The irony of such an innocent scent used in such an explicit act makes Kuroko laugh.

The phantom miracle coats Hanamiya’s cock with a generous amount of the slime, allows it to dribble along his shaft and onto his sharp pubic bone.

Hanamiya is hyperaware of the fact that his cock is dripping with more than just the lube now, with regards to Kuroko stroking along the base of his shaft.

He was stroked in tandem with the delicious deep hues painted and sucked onto the expanse of his throat and clavicle, a symphony of soft sighs and hitched breaths making Kuroko himself twitch with need.

He reaches behind himself, inserts two, three, digits into himself and works his body open. He stretches himself a little wider than necessary within a few minutes.

It was a few minutes too long, in Hanamiya’s mind. He was throbbing and borderline irritated. He ponders over the situation--  _ he _ was supposed to be the one between Kuroko’s thighs, stretching him open.  _ He _ was supposed to be the one sucking marks onto Kuroko’s frail frame.  _ He _ was the one that was supposed to be doing all of this, not the other way around.

A pout forms on his face, a sour look etching onto his features and settling into murky green orbs. Kuroko picks up on the distress, grinning a little too widely with a little too much amusement in his eyes.

“What’s the matter? Not used to being bossed around,  _ captain _ ?” He asks, teases, and Hanamiya can’t help but scoff at him.

“Tch, fuck you Tetsuya. You’re lucky I even let you do this much to me; I ought to-” He’s cut off by tight warmth encasing his cock and sharp nails digging into the sharp bones of his ribs.

“Ought to  _ what _ ?” Kuroko’s words come out a little shaky, but Hanamiya couldn’t mistake the sound of arrogance in his inquiry.

The budding beginnings of an insult dies on Hanamiya’s tongue as the warmth is suddenly moving; Kuroko had begun rocking back and forth, hips rolling softly.

They’re both moaning now, Kuroko’s walls are clamping around, wants Hanamiya to stay and keep him filled, and Kuroko mewls . Hanamiya’s strong grip migrates south to squeeze at the firm ass arched so pretty on his cock.

They create a dance together, molding into one and creating fog on the windows. The bluenette reached out, palm pressed against the glass and streaks his handprint in the dew, his hand sliding downward to grasp at the door for any sort of leverage. 

His knees and thighs were getting weak, and it was beginning to become a chore to hold himself up. The boy was a mewling, panting, trembling mess and he collapses on Hanamiya, shivering. The captain takes over, pulling apart Kuroko’s ass cheeks to drill himself deeper into abused hole and rub feverously against tight walls.

It doesn’t take long before both men feel the knots in their abdomens coil and light aflame, their pants hot against each other’s mouths as they desperately press one another’s mouths against each other’s.

Kuroko was the first to release himself- ropes of hot, steaming capitulation are further filthying himself and his lover, pooling in the crevices between the muscles of Hanamiya’s tightened abdomen.

As Hanamiya spurts his sperm into the used hole, gaping and swollen and cherry red, he pulls out a fraction, watching his milk gush out and down Kuroko’s sore legs, makes them all sticky and white.

They lay together for a while, basking in the afterglow of their copulation. Neither cared at the moment that they lay with cooling cum between them, or that Hanamiya’s cock was still nestled deep inside the other.

Kuroko feels a hand in his hair, brushing away damp blue strands from his face, smoothing it out of its snarls and general messiness.

“You probably got cum on my seats.”  


Of course that was the only thing Hanamiya would say.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at knb-garbage-writing.tumblr.com for more knb shit and request stuff when my inbox is open


End file.
